1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting knives. More particularly, it relates to a hunting knife having a blade with a covered point to facilitate the gutting of game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters need to open up an animal after it has been killed to remove the stomach, intestines, and other internal organs that normally are not used for food. A standard hunting knife, however, has a blade ending in a sharp point that can interfere with the gutting process.
The point of a conventional hunting knife blade is not needed when game is opened up; it can even interfere with the task. Thus, an ideal hunting knife blade would not have a pointed distal free end but would have a good cutting edge along its length. Moreover, its unpointed distal free end should include a sharp edge so that it could be used for skinning.
What is needed, then, is an improved hunting knife having a sharpened but covered distal free end and an exposed cutting edge. This would enable the cutting edge to be used during gutting of the game. However, at the time the present invention was made, the prior art neither taught nor suggested to those of ordinary skill how the needed knife could be provided.